


Wordless

by setos_puppy



Series: Lessons from his Maker [3]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Angst, Kink Bingo 2011, M/M, Obedience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setos_puppy/pseuds/setos_puppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric obeys; always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wordless

Eric had long ago learned to anticipate Godric's orders. One punishment from his Maker had been enough to stave off the small urge to misbehave. Though in his mind that misstep of rules had saved Godric's life. He had found himself comforted by the structure and familiarity of following Godric's rules. Of behaving according to his Master. His Maker. 

He had never pushed Pam to obey him the way he had been pushed to obey Godric. Pam was not him. She tended to do well enough on her own. Furthermore he liked getting rules and being guided than giving them. Even as a Sheriff he never ordered people around if he could help it. Not until Sookie Stackhouse and her foolishness came along. She was like him. A wild horse to be broken. In her he saw some of himself. But much more of a disregard for the rules than he ever had. He only hoped that one day she would fall in line as he had. 

He had obeyed Godric since the second he arrived in Texas. He had not seen his Maker before the basement of the Fellowship of the Sun. Yet he still obeyed age old rules etched into his brain. Go to bed twenty minutes before dawn. Do not defile my nest. Pay respect to my other children; of my blood or not. Do not disgrace my name. 

The second he had word of Godric's whereabouts he sought to find him. The moment he set foot in the Fellowship's church he bypassed the main church and slaughtering those who had taken his Maker from him to make sure Godric was unharmed. Godric had sent out for him, called out for him. Beckoned for him. He had ran for him. As soon as he spotted his Maker, the first time in as many years, a century at least, he dropped to his knees. 

They left after much pomp and circumstance. Unnecessary, as always. They regrouped at the nest. Godric seated himself and people wished him well. Eric sought to Godric's needs without pressing in on his Maker. He sent out for blood for Godric, he secured the perimeter, he made sure Isabelle was alright, that her traitorous human was secure, he watched Godric from afar before approaching him when he saw an in. 

When Godric refused to eat Eric almost offered himself up. He was determined to make sure his Maker was strong, but something about the way Godric held himself told Eric it would be refused. 

When the human who wished to kill them entered, he went to dive for Godric until Godric chided him the humans weren't covered. He took the blow for Sookie. He aided Godric in helping the humans to the Hotel Camilla. When they were there and alone he managed to get Godric to feed from him. It was small, barely enough, but it pleased Eric to be of use. 

He and Godric sat in silence with one another. Godric looked a thousand times over like he wished to speak but Eric didn't push. When they slept it was next to each other with Eric curled into Godric like a child despite his massive size. 

Nan came and went. Ruining lives as she did so. Felling Godric's power with words and papers and bureaucratic nonsense. Eric wanted to rend her head from her flesh. Godric's wide, dark eyes pinned him in place and kept him from moving. It was those same eyes that pleaded their pain and Eric finally pushed, just enough, to get more alone time with Godric. 

He tried pleading on the rooftop. Tried everything in his power short of taking hold of him and dragging him into the safety of the hotel. To defy orders. 

He wanted to die with Godric. Godric refused. Eric moved to disobey. 

“As your Maker, I command you.”

The words that had long comforted him now damned him mockingly. He rose from his knees and looked down at Godric. At his everything. He backed away before moving down the stairs. 

He would obey.

He was a good son.


End file.
